The Great Five
by Kama Kounsolour
Summary: Harry, Ron, Hermione, Malfoy, and George Weasley are legends at what they do and are summoned to help destroy an ancient wizarding evil even greater then Voldemort. Can the 'Great Five' defeat this new threat.


This is just an authors note about my next fic

It had been 80 years since The Boy who Lived survived the attack from Voldemort. Harry Potter, long retired from the magical world, had been the Headmaster of Hogwarts for 29 years before finally retiring. Hermione Granger, co-leader of the Auror division along with Ron Weasley, and legends in the defense against followers of the former Dark Lord. Draco Malfoy, the aged teacher for Defense Against the Dark Arts, master of his subject. George Weasley, aged prankster who can pull out more things then just pranks from his sleeves. The adventure that the 'Great Five' are about to go through has never been faced by any previous wizard. Not even Albus Dumbledore could have suspected something of this to happen…

Harry Potter sits in his small mansion and is reading. Kreacher slowly walks in with some food and places it next to his master. Harry thanks Kreacher and goes back to his reading. It was then that there was a knock on his door. Kreacher walks over and opens the door.

"Who is it?"

"We need to speak to Harry Potter at once." Harry didn't recognize the voices but he gets to his feet, his knees cracking from the sudden strain. Harry's body was slowly giving out on him but he was still in good shape for 83. He walks over to the door and sees two men standing at the door, bearing robes of the Ministry. Harry guessed the men to be in their late 20's.

"What is it that you need to speak with me about?" The two men look at him with awe but quickly try to regain their composure.

"You are needed at Hogwarts right away. A situation has come up that we are sure only you can figure out."

"What is it?"

"A student was found in the Forbidden Forest."

"I can assure you that it won't be the first time that has happened," says Harry.

"Yes, but you haven't heard what we heard."

"And what exactly did you hear?"

"This student kept saying the name 'Scelero' over and over. Potter's eyes squint as he tries to think.

"Oh yes…Scelero…the man believed to have created many of the dark arts. A member of Slytherin house and a member of the first graduating class of Hogwarts. Many believe he was a role model for Voldemort." Even 70 years later, people still cringed at his name. Both men nod.

"But the most peculiar thing that happened, happened afterwards. The student attacked a child."

"Who?"

"Your great grandson…Remus."

"Why?"

"That is the reason why we came to you. We believe that he has been cursed by something and only the one who possesses powers such as you can help cure him." Harry slowly nods his head and grabs his travel robe. Kreacher stays behind and agrees to watch over the house. They apparate out of the area and suddenly arrive in Hogsmeade. Harry saw that other then some new buildings and a few others being abandoned, it looked exactly alike from when he was a kid. The head up to the school and apparently that certain day had been one for the students to travel to Hogsmeade. All of the students look in awe as the old legend passes by them and up towards the school.

When they finally reach the school, Harry is lead to the hospital wing where two boys are being helped. He instantly recognizes Remus, his great-grandson, and sees another boy with bright blond hair. Harry then feels a hand on his shoulder. He looks over it and sees the pale withered face of Draco Malfoy.

"So…Potter…you came back to get your relative out of trouble since he attacked mine."

"I have no idea what's going on, Malfoy…but I plan to figure it out." Malfoy just lets off a slight nod and walks off. Harry was amazed that even after saving Malfoy twice during the battle for Hogwarts, and 70 years still didn't really cool down their rivalry.

"What is he doing here?" Harry asks the two men from the Ministry.

"Professor Malfoy still works here." Harry's eyes go wide from shock.

"Still? He worked here before I was Headmaster. That around 40 years of teaching." Both men nod.

"We hate to admit it, but no one knows more about the dark arts more then him or you. We keep asking him to retire but he refuses." Harry then turns his attention towards Remus. He looks into his eyes and then pulls out his old wand. He mutters some strange incantations and suddenly it looks like Remus was having a seizure. A black smoke emerges from Remus' mouth and floats into the air. A jar appears in Harry's other hand and he captures the smoke inside of it. Harry starts to examine it as the nurses help Remus. Apparently he had removed the curse, but it was something that he had never seen before. Harry puts the jar down to look after his great grandson.

Two hours later, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger enter the school…being summoned to take care of this matter. Harry sees them for the first time in years and they share a hug. Harry leads Hermione, being the one to know about any kind of curse, and shows her the black smoke filled jar.

"What could this be, Hermione." Hermione observes the jar for a few minutes.

"I never thought that I'd see something like this. It's a very complicated Imperio curse. It has been put into gas form and someone forced Remus to inhale it. No wonder the nurses couldn't remove it. Who did this?" Suddenly Remus sits up and starts to scream,

"SCELERO! SCELERO! SCELERO!" Everyone leaps from his sudden screams and then he falls back against his bed and goes limp once more. Hermione looks at the boy and then shakes her head.

"No…that isn't possible. He would have to be centuries old."

"Well you remember how Voldemort used the Horcruxes, this Scelero might have found out another way to immortality." Hermione knew to not question Harry since he had proven her wrong so many different times. If it was true, and Scelero was alive and hunting down children, then this threat would be even larger then Voldemort.

(Not much of a start but there will be more.)


End file.
